The subject matter disclosed herein relates to pressurizing solids pumps.
Various industrial processes include conveying solids from one process to another. Each process may use solids of various sizes, shapes, material consistencies, or other material characteristics. Additionally, each process may use the solids under various temperatures, pressures, humidity levels, or other operational conditions. As a result of different material characteristics and/or operational conditions between processes, it may be difficult to convey the solids from one process to the next.